tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
I Don't Know (Korean ver.)
" " is a song recorded by TVXQ. Lyrics |-|Korean= 차디 찬 비극적 아이러니 비틀거리는 나 왜 이러니 밀고 당기는 뻔한 스토리 하지만 왜 난 멈출 수가 없나 눈빛이 마주 친 첫 순간의 설레임 떨림 감출 수 없어 세상 모든 빛 다 모두 사라져 너의 눈동자 블랙홀 속으로 혹시라도 만약 너 혹시라도 내가 아닌 그 누구라도 절대로 넌 그런 눈빛 하지마라 다신 헤어날 수 없을테니 Hey girl, I don’t know 미치겠어 너만 떠올리면 심장이 터져 왜 대체 왜 내게 넌 이러지마 Oh, I don’t know 거울 속 내 모습 당황스러워 흐트러지는 날 추스를 수 없어 처음이라는 변명도 초라해진 나 따위 넌 비웃고 말테니 수수께끼만 같은 이끌림 풀리지 않는 질문 미스테리 제로백을 알 수 없을 만큼 더 난 빠르게 빠져들고 있어 잔인하게 스쳐 지나지마라 소용돌이 치는 사랑을 모르는 채 놓쳐 버리지 마라 나 같은 놈 다신 없을테니 Hey girl, I don’t know 미치겠어 너만 떠올리면 심장이 터져 왜 대체 왜 내게 넌 이러지마 Oh, I don’t know Girl, Oh I don’t know 너를 두고 빙빙빙 또 도는 내게 지쳐 어떻게 해야 널 그리고 내가 Oh, I don’t know 단 한 번 만이라도 상처만 남더라도 I won’t give you up now 무엇도 그 누구도 날 막을 순 없어 I want you to know Hey girl, I don’t know 미치겠어 너만 떠올리면 심장이 터져 왜 대체 왜 내게 넌 이러지마 Oh, I don’t know Girl, Oh I don’t know 너를 두고 빙빙빙 또 도는 내게 지쳐 어떻게 해야 널 그리고 내가 Oh, I don’t know |-|Romanized= chadi chan bigeukjeok aireoni biteulgeorineun na wae ireoni milgo danggineun ppeonhan seutori hajiman wae nan meomchul suga eobtna nunbichi maju chin cheot sunganui seolleim ddeollim gamchul su eobseo sesang modeun bit da modu sarajyeo neoui nundongja beullaekhol sogeuro hoksirado manyak neo hoksirado naega anin geu nugurado jeoldaero neon geureon nunbit hajimara dasin he-eonal su eobseulteni Hey girl, I don’t know michigesseo neoman ddeo-ollimyeon simjangi teojyeo wae daeche wae naege neon ireojima Oh, I don’t know geoul sok nae moseub danghwangseureowo heuteureojineun nal chuseureul su eobseo cheoeumiraneun byeonmyeongdo chorahaejin na ddawi neon biutgo malteni susuggekkiman gateun ikkeullim pulliji anhneun jilmun miseuteri jerobaegeul al su eobseul mankeum deo nan ppareuge ppajyeodeulgo isseo janinhage seuchyeo jinajimara soyongdori chineun sarangeul moreuneun chae nohchyeo beoriji mara na gateun nom dasin eobseulteni Hey girl, I don’t know michigesseo neoman ddeo-ollimyeon simjangi teojyeo wae daeche wae naege neon ireojima Oh, I don’t know Girl, Oh I don’t know neoreul dugo bingbingbing ddo doneun naege jichyeo eoddeohge haeya neol geurigo naega Oh, I don’t know dan han beon manirado sangcheoman namdeorado I won’t give you up now mueotdo geu nugudo nal mageul sun eobseo I want you to know Hey girl, I don’t know michigesseo neoman ddeo-ollimyeon simjangi teojyeo wae daeche wae naege neon ireojima Oh, I don’t know Girl, Oh I don’t know neoreul dugo bingbingbing ddo doneun naege jichyeo eoddeohge haeya neol geurigo naega Oh, I don’t know |-|English= A cold, sad irony, I’m swaying, why? It’s an obvious story of push and pull but why can’t I stop? The moment we first met eyes, I couldn’t hide my fluttering and trembling All the world’s light disappears and I get sucked into the black hole of your eyes If, by chance, if you see someone else Don’t ever look at them that way because they won’t be able to get out Hey girl, I don’t know, I’m going crazy when I think of you, my heart bursts Why are you doing this to me? Don’t do this, oh I don’t know I look bewildered in the mirror and I try to put my scattered self back into place Saying it’s my first time will make me more pitiful and you will laugh at me This attraction is like a puzzle, a questionable mystery that can’t be solved I’m quickly falling for you so much that I don’t know anything Don’t be cruel and just pass by this whirlwind-like love Don’t lose me without even knowing me because there won’t be a guy like me Hey girl, I don’t know, I’m going crazy, when I think of you, my heart bursts Why are you doing this to me? Don’t do this, oh I don’t know Girl, Oh I don’t know, I’m tired of going round and round around you How can I get you? Oh I don’t know If only for once, even if only scars remain, I won’t give you up now Nothing and no one can block me, I want you to know Hey girl, I don’t know, I’m going crazy, when I think of you, my heart bursts Why are you doing this to me? Don’t do this, oh I don’t know Girl, Oh I don’t know, I’m tired of going round and round around you How can I get you? Oh I don’t know Category:Songs Category:Humanoids